deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 1B
20:00 < Wulfric> Alright. Who's here? 20:00 -!- You're now known as abudhabi 20:01 -!- maz is now known as natsu 20:01 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:01 -!- Namaphry is now known as Ziggy 20:01 < Ziggy> I think Kryzzyx is jobbed. 20:02 < abudhabi> Yeah. 20:02 < abudhabi> I'll deal with the wogglebug in due time. 20:02 < abudhabi> Remind me what happened last time. 20:02 < Ziggy> We left Mirage and just jumped to Peridot. The jump was accurate this time. 20:02 < Ziggy> So, now we're in jump space with ??? 20:04 < abudhabi> !roll 1d5 20:04 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d5": (4). Total: 4. 20:04 < abudhabi> Where's Liam? 20:04 < abudhabi> We'll wait a customary time for him to get here unless he's not getting here. 20:10 -!- Ishmael PureLocke@Nightstar-ohncjs.gci.net has joined #Traveller 20:11 * Ziggy starts explaining the vacc suit issue to Near once the ship is in jump space. Vacc suits are the first thing Ziggy ever learned about, so she takes them seriously! 20:11 < Ziggy> "Almost anywhere in the universe, a vacc suit, you'll find, is the one thing that keeps you alive. But, only if you know how to use it. One mistake can make the difference between a relaxing stroll, and asphyxiation in under one minute. We'll hold off on that topic for the moment. First, let's go over your suit's in-built components." 20:11 * Ishmael makes blargle noises from a pile of computer bits 20:13 < abudhabi> Near will have things to do, then! 20:15 < abudhabi> Alright. Let's get this started, Liam can get here latre. 20:15 < abudhabi> *later 20:16 < abudhabi> Ishmael: What kind of interface does the cluster have, meaning, how is it supposed to communicate with you lot? 20:16 < abudhabi> You are the primary implementor, so it's largely up to you. 20:18 < abudhabi> natsu: You happen to be on the bridge again when the viewscreens go from blue to black. 20:19 < Ishmael> Just a terminal wired directly to the duo-core main computers, the rest is sort of spread out around to allow heat disipation before the ship's envronmental controls take over. The terminal will have a ports that allow for wireless communication, but that's going to be an earned privilege. 20:19 * natsu hits the console 20:21 < Ishmael> the ports being a connection for a wireless module/dongle/card etc whatever the current tech equivelant 20:21 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6 20:21 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (2+1). Total: 3. 20:22 < Ziggy> I'm not sure how exactly Instruction works when the required time is 0 weeks, but I'll roll for it anyway. 20:22 < abudhabi> natsu hits the console. A decompression alarm begins to blare! 20:22 < Ziggy> !2d6+3 20:22 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+3": (6+2)+3. Total: 11. 20:22 * Arthur gets to the bridge 20:22 < Ziggy> Oops! 20:22 < Arthur> "What did you do?" 20:22 < Arthur> (The required time is a minimum of 1 week, IIRC) 20:23 < Ziggy> (It says you can't train more than one skill in a week, yeah.) 20:23 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+5 20:23 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+5": (6+2)+5. Total: 13. 20:23 * natsu shrugs "Screen whent black so I hit it" 20:24 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6 20:24 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (6). Total: 6. 20:24 < abudhabi> The decompression alarm is still blaring. 20:24 * Ishmael is mostly unconcerned besides closing the bay door so it doesn't take any of the computers 20:24 < abudhabi> Nyer: "What's happening?!" 20:24 < Arthur> "Suit up, Natsu broke something." 20:25 < Ishmael> @Anything I need to work on?@ 20:25 * Arthur puts his helmet up and grabs a patch kit to find out where the air's leaking out. 20:25 < abudhabi> (The rulebook says you can learn only one skill every week. Instruction reduces the time. I'll parse that as being able to train the same skill more virtual 'weeks' in the remaining time.) 20:25 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Roll Instruction again. 20:26 < Ziggy> "It's a decompression alarm. Seems this was a wise choice of lesson. Let's suit up." 20:26 < Ziggy> !2d6+3 20:26 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+3": (6+3)+3. Total: 12. 20:26 < abudhabi> Arthur: Edu+Mechanic. 20:26 < abudhabi> Nyer suits up! 20:26 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+4 20:26 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+4": (3+4)+4. Total: 11. 20:26 < Arthur> !2d6+2: MechanicsEdu 20:26 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "MechanicsEdu": (3+6)+2. Total: 11. 20:26 * Ziggy puts on her wacky boarding vacc suit. 20:26 < abudhabi> (Eh, should be +6, but still works.) 20:27 < abudhabi> Arthur: You find... no holes. In fact, the whole thing appears to be due to a short circuit on the bridge. 20:27 * Ishmael puts his current project aside and tells the AI he needs to stop the humans from dying of lack of air 20:27 < abudhabi> Easily repaired by removing a broken module. 20:27 < abudhabi> The alarm ceases to blare. 20:27 * Ishmael pops on his mask and starts heading towards the bridge 20:27 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6 20:27 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (3). Total: 3. 20:27 < Ishmael> @Captain? orders?@ 20:28 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Roll it again! 20:28 < Arthur> @False alarm.@ 20:28 < Ziggy> !2d6+3 20:28 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+3": (3+6)+3. Total: 12. 20:28 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+6 20:28 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+6": (2+6)+6. Total: 14. 20:28 < Arthur> "Natsu, this is a view screen. 20:28 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6 20:28 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (5). Total: 5. 20:28 < Ziggy> @Well, then. Thank you for the drill.@ 20:28 < Arthur> "It shows a view of the outside. If it's blue, we're in jump space. If it's black, we're in real space." 20:28 < Ishmael> @Was it Natsu again?@ 20:28 < Arthur> "DO NOT PUNCH IT OR THE CONSOLES!" 20:29 < natsu> "It went black, and I only tapped it" 20:29 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Nyer masters Vacc Suit 0, 1 and 2 in the course of the week. 20:29 < abudhabi> Or, well, would. 20:29 < Ziggy> Ziggy only has Vacc Suit 1. 20:29 < abudhabi> If Ziggy can teach that? 20:30 < Ziggy> How about Gunner 0 and Melee 0? 20:30 < abudhabi> Fine. 20:31 * Arthur checks the sensors 20:31 < Arthur> !2d6+3: Sensors Edu/Int 20:31 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Sensors Edu/Int": (2+1)+3. Total: 6. 20:32 < Ishmael> (my character can assist in gunner: turret and a few other things, doesn't have instruction trained though) 20:33 * Ziggy tells the tale of her troubles with impressing the Aslan conquerers of her homeworld that ended up with her being employed as a stewardess in the Merchant Marine. 20:33 < abudhabi> Arthur: The sensors must have gotten miscalibrated in the fracas just now. 20:33 < abudhabi> You can't make heads or tails of these readings. 20:34 * Arthur grumbles. 20:34 < Arthur> @Ishmael, can you take a look at the sensors?@ 20:34 < Ziggy> Ziggy chooses to teach Nyer the Gunner skill, because she clearly wants to do something fun with explosions and being a gunner isn't any more dangerous than being a passenger. 20:35 < Ishmael> @I can try, I'm just getting the hang of computers, more of a mechanic really.@ 20:36 < Ishmael> @So if it's a connection or something physical I can fix it, but if it's calibarations or software I can only do my best.@ 20:36 < Arthur> @It's probably a loose connector or something. It did just get punched.@ 20:37 * Ishmael sets down the computer he was working on for the second time and makes his way to the bridge, explaining where he'll be to the AI. 20:39 < abudhabi> Edu+Sensors. 20:40 < Ishmael> (edu or int? and is there anyway I can come at it from a physical angle?) 20:40 < abudhabi> Not really. Edu. 20:40 < Ishmael> (penaltry for untrained is -2 right?) 20:40 < abudhabi> -3 normally. 20:41 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6-2 20:41 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "2d6-2": (2+4)-2. Total: 4. 20:41 * Ishmael shrugs 20:41 < abudhabi> Anyone else wants to roll EduSensors? 20:41 < Arthur> !2d6+3: Well, let's try that again then... 20:41 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Well, let's try that again then...": (2+1)+3. Total: 6. 20:42 < Ishmael> "It's calibrations, not something I'm trained to do, I just make things functional" 20:42 * Ziggy can try, if someone calls her up there! 20:42 < Arthur> "Check if Ziggy or Nyer know anything about sensors?" 20:43 * Ziggy takes a look at the problem, when retrieved. 20:43 < Ziggy> !2d6 20:43 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (3+2). Total: 5. 20:43 < Ziggy> "That's odd." 20:44 < Ziggy> "Are we being jammed?" 20:45 < Arthur> "I'm starting to think Natsu broke something important." 20:45 < Arthur> !2d6+3: Come on Painbot? 20:45 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Come on Painbot?": (4+5)+3. Total: 12. 20:46 < abudhabi> After altogether too much time wasted, Arthur finally gets the sensors recalibrated. 20:46 * Ziggy looks out the windows in the meantime, just in case we're on a collision course with something. 20:46 * Arthur has a look around and sets course for the starport. 20:48 < abudhabi> You've arrived in the Peridot system, a parochial world of early stellar technology, and too much water and air. 20:49 < Arthur> "You guys know how to swim?" 20:49 < Ziggy> "I often wonder if I was mistaken to make my home on Mirage, but Peridot is an excellent reminder that it could be worse." 20:50 < Ishmael> "Zero g is close enough to swimming, not needing to breathe as much is also a plus." 20:50 < abudhabi> Nyer: "Ooh, are we going for a swim?" 20:50 < Arthur> "There's plenty of water down there. Don't know how long we'll down for." 20:50 < Ishmael> "Oh is this the younger Ziggy I was told about?" 20:51 < Ziggy> "We might. I might just to do something about the heinous G-forces on this planet." 20:52 < Ishmael> (is peridot a heavy-G planet?) 20:52 < Ziggy> (It's size 9.) 20:52 < Arthur> (It is, size 9) 20:52 < abudhabi> (Yes.) 20:52 < Ishmael> (fffffff, looks like Ishmael is hanging out in the water whenever possible) 20:52 < abudhabi> You're at the 100 diameter limit. You can get to the planet before evening. 20:53 < Arthur> "We'll make landfall in a few hours. Then Nev will have to find a buyer for the gems while we refuel." 20:55 < Ziggy> "If you're interested in seeking contracts, there are interests on Peridot concerned with the troubles on MacDermont." 20:56 < abudhabi> There is a naval base on this world. The navy does underwater operations training for smaller ships here. 20:56 < Arthur> "Worth a look, but probably not." 20:57 < Ishmael> "Call me if I'm needed, going to stay on board if at all possible unless we're going underwater for some sort of mission." 20:58 * Ishmael returns to connecting computers, and starts on a lesson to the AI 20:59 < abudhabi> Ishmael: You've finished work with setting up the whole cluster. What are you trying to teach the AI? 21:00 < Ishmael> "So you already know some parts of it, but organic creatures have many needs, including inefficient energy consumpltion..." 21:00 * Ziggy gives Near some tips on how to breathe and maintain good posture on high-gravity worlds with dense atmosphere, and discusses the local attractions. They do have actual water showers, instead of the sonic kind! 21:00 < Ishmael> (basically how organic creatures have different environmental and biological tolerences) 21:01 < Ziggy> (And you don't need an invitation from a rich friend to go to a swimming pool.) 21:02 < Ishmael> (depending on how quickly it picks that up might move onto some basic logic-philsophy) 21:02 < abudhabi> Ishmael: You discover that the AI appears to have a copy of the entire ship's library in there with it. It does not appear to lack knowledge. 21:02 < Ishmael> (Then I'm attempting to provide context) 21:03 < abudhabi> Who's flying this ship? 21:03 < Ishmael> (wisdom, empathy, that sort of thing) 21:03 < abudhabi> (Should roll that DexPilot+2!) 21:03 < Ziggy> Arthur, I think? 21:03 * Arthur is, since Nev is undoubtedly busy arranging the sale 21:03 < Arthur> !2d6+2+2: DexPilot+2 21:03 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "DexPilot+2": (6+6)+2+2. Total: 16. 21:04 < Ziggy> Poor Nev. 21:04 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Roll Int+Computer -6. 21:05 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6-4 21:05 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "2d6-4": (2+2)-4. Total: 0. 21:06 < Ishmael> (welp I tried, AI is learning to kill all organics now) 21:08 < abudhabi> Ishmael: You begin your efforts to teach the AI human and humanoid things like empathy. While the AI has no problem answering questions on this, if they're based on knowledge it has, it does not appear to be able to apply this in practice. It may take considerable time to do this, because it is akin to trying to teach a blind man to discriminate between colours. 21:09 < abudhabi> Ishmael: You suspect that the AI is not even based on a humanoid psychological model. 21:09 < abudhabi> Arthur flies down to the planet like a virtuoso of starship piloting. 21:10 < Ishmael> () 21:10 * Ziggy gets back on the bridge to talk to the starport controller, Near probably wants to watch anyway. 21:11 < Ishmael> (Well he keeps trying to instill some form of sapience to go with it's sentience, or was it the other way around?) 21:11 < Ziggy> (Sapience is tool and language use, sentience is self-awareness, right? Heh.) 21:12 < abudhabi> Ishmael: The AI is rather obviously sentient. It is arguably sapient, depending on whether it's some sort of p-zombie or not. 21:13 < abudhabi> Nyer: "If this is a heavy world, why aren't we feeling it, after we've landed?" 21:13 < Arthur> "Because we're still running on internal gravity." 21:13 < Ishmael> (Sapient is also learning how to contextialize knowledge/react to things with prior knowledge to a degree) 21:14 < Ziggy> "The same reason we don't feel the ship accelerate, and it's not built on top of the engines like a skyscraper. The ship's G-plates regulate and orient the internal gravity." 21:14 < ErikMesoy> (P-zombies, initialled because they were theorized by Philosophers, are "lights on, nobody home" things that behave like people but have no mental state or internal experience. There is no evidence that they exist. Then again, there can't be. :P) 21:14 < Ziggy> "They can be turned off, or be turned up to 3Gs, in case you're wondering." 21:15 < Ishmael> (it's slightly light since Ishmael isn't a fan of gravity) 21:15 < abudhabi> "Sounds painful." 21:15 < Ziggy> "Yes... it was." 21:15 < Arthur> "Pretty sure we can push this boat's gravity well beyond three gee, with the right overrides." 21:16 < Ziggy> "I don't recommend it. The floor plates tend to buckle at some point." 21:17 < Arthur> "Not just the floor plates. People tend to break rather easily at that point too." 21:17 < Arthur> (So. You know Nev's broker modifier Abu?) 21:17 < Ziggy> "It's a lot easier to mend some broken bones than to sort out the pieces when the floor mingles with those standing on it..." 21:17 < abudhabi> (Arguably.) 21:18 < Ziggy> (I'm pretty sure it's +3.) 21:18 < abudhabi> (It's probably better for him to do brokering retroactively next week.) 21:19 < abudhabi> (Or, well, if someone wants to do the accounting, I can totally make the rolls. ) 21:19 < Arthur> "Of course the only time I've ever been around the gravitics used aggressively, our engineer figured out how to invert the things. Those pirates had a very bad day." 21:19 < Ziggy> "I didn't know that was possible." 21:21 < Ishmael> (soo good, esp. if you can do it by sections) 21:21 < Ishmael> (wasn't ishmael though) 21:21 * Arthur arranges for the ship to get refueled while Nev does the brokering. 21:21 < Ishmael> (was the starfish engineer before him) 21:22 < Arthur> "I didn't either. For that matter, haven't seen it done since." 21:22 < abudhabi> Refined fuel. Regular cost. 21:23 < Arthur> Yup 21:23 < Arthur> "We've got a few hours until we're ready to fly again. If you want to check out the waters, now's your only chance." 21:23 * Arthur also arranges a meeting with some of his local contacts. 21:24 < abudhabi> Near: "I'll get my swimsuit!" 21:24 < Ziggy> "Alright, then. I'll have to hurry up and get one." 21:25 * Ishmael will take a break and check out the beach, see if the water is any good 21:25 * Ziggy starts shopping as she disembarks in her protec suit, goggles, and fancy boots. 21:26 < abudhabi> Ishmael: You feel as though you are being crushed the moment you step out of the ship. Not only is the gravity pressing you down like a sonuvabitch, the pressure threatens to rupture your oxygen sacs. 21:26 < Ziggy> I guess she'll rent a motorcycle, too. 21:27 < Ziggy> "Oof." 21:28 * Ishmael immediately thinks better 21:28 < abudhabi> So. Mom and daughter go off to the beach. It's not an especially pleasant world for humans (-1 to actions), but it's bearable, unlike for Ishmael. 21:28 * Ishmael ans scuttles back into the ship 21:30 < abudhabi> natsu: How about you? Going for a swim with the others? 21:30 < Ziggy> I think Darrians count anything higher than around 0.7 Gs as 'high', but it's better to be a light worlder than zero-G adapted here, probably! 21:31 < Ziggy> (Mirage, Ziggy's Homeworld, and Darrian are all size 4. Tobia too. Lots of size 4 worlds.) 21:31 * natsu is working on his power armour, ensuring no extra reflections are apparent 21:31 < abudhabi> Lightworlders with antigravity tech tend to have grav plates in homes, so they don't get osteoporosis at age 25. 21:32 < natsu> (i.e. making sure it doesnt reflect loads of light) 21:32 < Ishmael> low-zero or so, but yeah not a fan of planets unless they're on the lighter end or he has some sort of high pressure exo-suit thing to help 21:32 < Ziggy> (Oh, 5 for Mirage. Eh, close enough.) 21:33 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6 21:33 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (6). Total: 6. 21:34 < abudhabi> Arthur: Sir Emile greets you in his island estate. "Welcome, Arthur. It's still 'Arthur', right?" 21:34 < Arthur> "Why of course it is, I don't see any reason to change my name." 21:35 < abudhabi> A servant brinks you drinks. 21:35 < abudhabi> "I heard about your involvement with the recent fracas. Good job!" 21:37 < Arthur> "I'd love to take the credit for that, but by the time my crew and I got involved with that, the ball was already rolling. My information merely reduced the collateral damage." 21:37 < Arthur> "Still, it netted me a promotion and a new assignment." 21:38 < abudhabi> "Which I assume you are racing impatiently towards, judging by your flight plan." 21:39 < Arthur> "We encountered some unforseen circumstances, so we're having to make a slight detour. Which is what I'm here for." 21:40 < abudhabi> "Oh?" 21:41 < Arthur> "We had a little computer accident, all well under control now and safely contained, but I want to get some experts to look at it and if need be, leave it somewhere safe. The closest place I could think of is the Beta research station at six two seven." 21:43 < abudhabi> "It's a physics research lab, not a computer science facility, however." 21:45 < Arthur> "It's isolated, well equiped and has a lot of smart people. It's the best I can do without flying all the way out into Deneb sector." 21:47 < abudhabi> "What exactly do you have that you wish to drop like a hot potato?" 21:47 < Arthur> "Possibly an advanced artificial intelligence." 21:48 < abudhabi> "This I have to hear. What do you mean by 'possibly'? What can you tell me about it?" 21:51 < Arthur> "We had an accident that resulted in the ship's intellect software being modified. It went sentient on us. We contained it onto a system without any form of comms to ensure it won't spread. At this point, it appears to be sapient, sentient and intelligent, if still simple in nature. It retained the intellect's chain of command so it still accepts commands, but it's shown exceptional initiative." 21:54 < abudhabi> "I'll need the list of systems you've visited since acquiring this... thing. True AI is an existential level threat if not properly controlled. I'll see that their planetary networks are triple checked for any sign of spread of this program you speak of." 21:56 < Arthur> "That at least is easy. The initial incident occurred on Our Planet, after that we jumped to Mirage and during that jump we realised what had happened. I'm uncertain as to when exactly the intelligence formed. At Mirage we instituted procedures to isolate the AI from the outside and jumped here." 21:57 < abudhabi> "Then I am at least partially reassured and trust both your judgement and the competence of your computer experts." 21:59 * Ishmael is the worst computer expert possible, not bad as far as talking to baby xenosapient AI though 21:59 < Ziggy> Pretty sure we still don't have any computer experts. 21:59 < abudhabi> "Do, by all means, go to the research station and give the AI over to them." 22:00 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Teach your daughter. :V 22:00 < Arthur> "Given that it's been cooperative so far, I do not believe it's much of a threat, but as I said, I want some people smarter than me to make that call. If the scientists at the Beta facility judge it safe, I'd like to keep the AI aboard. It may turn out to be instrumental to the success of our mission. If there's any doubt, we'll leave it there and they arrange for further transport and study." 22:00 < Ziggy> I'd need Computer 1 to do that! 22:00 < Ziggy> (Maybe I can get another Expert program...) 22:01 < abudhabi> "A solid plan, Arthur." 22:02 < Arthur> "I assume you can arrange any necessary paperwork and such for our visit to the station? I'd rather not show up there without it." 22:03 < abudhabi> "Certainly. Be careful, though - there are some dangers that paperwork cannot protect you from." 22:03 < abudhabi> "If I were you, I would pray to whichever deities you worship that you do not jump into that system inaccurately." 22:04 < Arthur> "I'm well aware of the risk. If it comes to that, at least we can turn around and jump out to Iscand, we've got fuel for a jump four." 22:07 < Arthur> "If you have any other cargo that needs moving to the station, we've got ten tons of cargo space aboard." 22:08 < Ziggy> (It takes an hour at minimum to prepare for jump after a jump with a standard drive.) 22:08 < abudhabi> "I do not. But I know the staff would appreciate both fresh foods and entertainment." 22:09 < Arthur> "We'll about bringing some of both." 22:09 < Arthur> "Good day to you, sir Emile." 22:10 < Arthur> (*See about bringing) 22:11 < abudhabi> "Fly safe, Arthur." 22:11 * Arthur heads back to the ship 22:13 < abudhabi> You do so. 22:14 * Arthur waits impatiently for the ship to get fueled and Nevar to get our crystals and gems off and food and entertainment aboard. 22:14 < abudhabi> Ziggy and Nyer go swimming, which is a strange experience, given the density of the air and the high gravity of the world. 22:14 < abudhabi> natsu reshines his armour. 22:14 * Ziggy has fun under the... almost perpetually overcast sky. 22:14 < abudhabi> Ishmael presumably continues trying to teach the AI to be a nice bodyless humanoid. 22:16 < Ziggy> @So, do we have a job?@ 22:16 * Ishmael does so, trying to be the best father to his robot son he can, at least until he has to argue for visitation rights 22:17 < Arthur> @We do not, but I did get the information and permits required to get us to our next step.@ 22:17 * Arthur makes sure we've got plenty of anti-rad drugs stocked up. Just in case. 22:18 < Ziggy> @Permits?@ 22:18 < Arthur> @You ever hear of research station Beta?@ 22:19 < Ziggy> @There's one in almost every Imperial sector.@ 22:20 < Arthur> @And we're going to the closest one. I didn't want to drop in on them without the requisite paperwork, just in case the local guard unit has itchy trigger fingers.@ 22:22 < Ziggy> @There's... a few dozen people there, orbiting a gas giant near a star that's around a black hole, in a system where there's nothing else living. For good reason. What's the job?@ 22:23 < Arthur> @They're going to have a look at our passenger and if it's determined to be unsafe, will be taking it off our hands.@ 22:24 < Ishmael> @What's the plan then, are we dropping the AI off or keeping it? Want to know how much time I've got to try and teach it eithics before it gets turned over to become some kind of military asset.@ 22:25 < Arthur> @You have a little over a week until we reach the station. Then they'll have to take a look at it. If they're confident it's safe to keep around, we will. If they're not, we'll offload it there and they'll ship it off to Deneb for the experts in the field to look at.@ 22:28 * Arthur gets the ship airborn once everybody's back aboard. 22:28 < Ziggy> @I don't see the profit in this. I can certainly read the danger of irrevocable death or disfigurement. This is work for a courier with nothing to lose, not a ship full of mercenaries." 22:31 < abudhabi> Well, roll DexPilot+2. 22:31 < Arthur> !2d6+2+2: Fly! 22:31 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Fly!": (6+2)+2+2. Total: 12. 22:31 < abudhabi> Someone needs to astrogate. 22:31 < abudhabi> And someone also needs to throw the switch! 22:31 < Arthur> !2d6+3+4-3: I can astrogate too! 22:31 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "I can astrogate too!": (2+4)+3+4-3. Total: 10. 22:32 < Arthur> @Ishmael, take your time with the jump. Lots of time. Make sure we're accurate.@ 22:33 * Ziggy searches the ship for HEV suits and autoinjectors. She's not sure how she got roped into this. There's no motivation for her to go along with this plan. 22:35 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+3 : here's hoping 22:35 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "here's hoping": (4+2)+3. Total: 9. 22:36 < Ziggy> (Taking extra time on Divert Power seems tricky since it would strain the systems for hours.) 22:37 < Ziggy> (Also, it's only possible to take one or two time steps less or more, otherwise some very silly things would happen...) 22:37 < abudhabi> (Do ALL the diagnostics and ALL the extra safety steps and triple check the values.) 22:38 < Ziggy> (10-60 minutes would be two steps up from 10-60 seconds.) 22:38 < Arthur> (Indeed.) 22:39 < Ziggy> (This is dangerous even if we jump accurately unless we're actually in the shadow of the gas giant.) 22:39 < abudhabi> Use the figures from the starship operations section, which are Edu + Eng(J-drive), 10-60 seconds. 22:40 < abudhabi> The maximum time frame you can take is 1-6 days. 22:40 < abudhabi> 10-60 minutes gives you +2. 22:40 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+5 : here's hoping v.2 with a +2 bonus from two time steps up 10min-1 hour of time calculating 22:40 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "here's hoping v.2 with a +2 bonus from two time steps up 10min-1 hour of time calculating": (5+1)+5. Total: 11. 22:40 < abudhabi> You are away! 22:40 < abudhabi> What do you do during jump? 22:41 * Arthur makes sure everyone is suited up all the time from day 5 on, as a precaution. 22:41 < Ziggy> Aside from panicking about radiation defenses and treatments, more training, I guess. 22:41 * Ishmael goes back to the AI, explaing the situation and continuing to teach it anacdotes and such, while sitting in his vaccsuit/armor 22:42 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Roll Int+Computer-6. 22:42 * natsu lounges around in his battledress... because reasons 22:42 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Your own or Near's? 22:43 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6-4 : alien blue-orange eithics in 321 22:43 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "alien blue-orange eithics in 321": (6+2)-4. Total: 4. 22:43 < Ziggy> Near's. Zero-G if possible? I guess that would involve turning off the gravity. 22:43 < abudhabi> I'm sure Ishmael would love that. 22:43 * Ishmael :D 22:44 < Arthur> (Zero-g training in the cargo bay!) 22:44 * Ishmael is game for zero g sparring if needed 22:44 < Ziggy> Haha, okay then. I have some other options if there's enough time. 22:44 * Arthur cheats at zero-g anything. 22:44 < Ziggy> !2d6+3 22:44 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+3": (6+6)+3. Total: 15. 22:44 < abudhabi> Ishmael: You make zero headway on teaching it anything. You learn that it appears to care about two things: hacking things and sending unsolicited information. 22:44 * Ishmael only sometimes admits to be a cheating alien bastard 22:45 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+9 22:45 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+9": (6+5)+9. Total: 20. 22:45 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6 22:45 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (2). Total: 2. 22:45 < abudhabi> Nyer learns Zero-G basics in 5 days. 22:45 < Ishmael> (Oh well, maybe someday it'll learn about things) 22:46 < abudhabi> Ziggy: What's taught next? 22:46 < Ziggy> Stealth. 22:46 < Ziggy> !2d6+3 22:46 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+3": (6+2)+3. Total: 11. 22:47 < Ishmael> @Well captain, it seems to only like hacking and sending, what was the word, something to do with a huamn food. Ham?@ 22:47 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+5 22:47 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+5": (4+3)+5. Total: 12. 22:47 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6 22:47 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (1). Total: 1. 22:47 < abudhabi> That'll take 6 days. 22:47 < Ziggy> With catlike tread, and so forth. 22:48 < Arthur> @Spam. I was worried about that part.@ 22:48 < abudhabi> Are you teaching her all your skills you have at 1? 22:49 < Ziggy> Instruction 1 only allows training skills at level 0, some of them are useless at 0... 22:49 < Ziggy> I think the valid options that are left are Athletics, Gun Combat, and Investigate, Streetwise, Deception? 22:50 < abudhabi> You need to have the skill at 1 to teach it at 0. 22:51 < Ziggy> Yeah, so no Comms or Computers or anything. 22:53 < abudhabi> !roll 1d5 22:53 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d5": (5). Total: 5. 22:54 < abudhabi> On the 7th day, Nyer announces through the intercom, from the bridge. @The blue is gone! Did we arrive?@ 22:55 * Arthur rushes onto the bridge to man the sensors 22:55 * Ziggy also rushes to get there! 22:55 < Arthur> @Yes we did.@ 22:56 < abudhabi> EduSensors, mates? 22:56 < Arthur> !2d6+3: EduSensors! 22:56 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "EduSensors!": (6+5)+3. Total: 14. 22:56 < Arthur> (The lack of radiation alarms is very encouraging) 22:56 * Ziggy glares at her suit's environment reader for the slightest sign of it turning red. 22:57 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6*100 22:57 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6*100": (4)*100. Total: 400. 22:57 * Ziggy comments to Near, "With luck, this will be the most dangerous system you ever visit... and the least exciting." 22:57 < Arthur> "Unless we plan trip to Theev." 22:58 < Arthur> *Plan a trip to 22:58 < abudhabi> Arthur: You've arrived. There's a giant ball of NOTHING on visual in the center of the gravwell here. Radiation is currently acceptable, barely. 22:58 * Arthur sets a course for the research facility and its radiation shadow. 22:59 < Ziggy> "The research station should be on the far side of that planet from the gravitational center." 23:00 < Ishmael> (ancients are bullllllllshit) 23:01 < Ishmael> (also the answer in place of magic for the setting) 23:01 < abudhabi> Arthur: At 4g, you're 15 hours away from your destination. 23:03 < Arthur> @Fifteen hours until we're at the station.@ 23:03 < abudhabi> Nyer: "Isn't that a really long time?" 23:04 < Arthur> "Space is big. REALLY big." 23:04 * Arthur looks up the distance to the black hole. 23:04 < Ziggy> "More to the point, jump drives are roughly inhibited by something called 'the 100 diameter distance'. In this case that's a very large diameter." 23:05 < Arthur> "Yeah, gas giants are big, usually we'll land a lot closer to our destination." 23:05 < Arthur> "But hey, at least we've got a four gee drive instead of the usual one or two." 23:06 < abudhabi> Arthur: You're outside its event horizon! The star that orbits it is a far companion. You could fit an entire solar system in the star's orbital radius. 23:07 < Ziggy> (Science can't determine what's inside an event horizon, but probably not sunshine and puppies.) 23:07 < Arthur> (Well, we know how much mass and energy it contains, roughly, based on how big it is) 23:08 < abudhabi> What are you lot wearing in terms of protection? 23:08 * Arthur is wearing his combat armour. 23:08 < Ziggy> Vacc suits for Ziggy and Near. 23:09 < Ziggy> (Unless there are HEV suits we can use in the locker, that's one of the things she was looking for.) 23:10 < abudhabi> (I don't recall there being any HEV suits in the locker.) 23:10 < Ziggy> (Too bad!) 23:10 < Arthur> (We do have a spare combat armour suit we can try to cram someone into to) 23:11 < abudhabi> Ishmael: What are you wearing? 23:11 < abudhabi> natsu: You wearing battle dress? 23:11 < abudhabi> Does Nev have a combat armour? 23:12 < Arthur> (I am uncertain) 23:12 < Ishmael> either a vaccsuit of the carapace armor, whichever has radiation treatments 23:13 < Ishmael> or* 23:13 < abudhabi> I think you're better off in a vacc suit. 23:13 < natsu> (yes) 23:13 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6*100,3 23:13 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6*100,3": (5)*100, (5)*100, (1)*100. Total: 500 500 100. 23:13 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6*100,3 23:13 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6*100,3": (6)*100, (5)*100, (2)*100. Total: 600 500 200. 23:14 < Ishmael> that's what he's wearing then, since it's not a combat op 23:14 < abudhabi> You get a rad hit four hours in as the radiation fluctuates slightly! 23:14 < abudhabi> 100 rads minus your armour. 23:15 * Arthur distributes anti-rad drugs accordingly 23:15 < abudhabi> Vacc suits: 50. 23:15 < abudhabi> HEV/combat/battle dress: 200. 23:15 * Arthur also tries to line up the ship to minimise radiation exposure. 23:16 * Ziggy and Near take it. "Now we abort and jump to Iscand." 23:16 < Ziggy> "Oh, wait. We're inside the 100-diameter radius." 23:16 < abudhabi> Ishmael: You probably should take the rad meds too. 23:17 < Arthur> "We're already inside the hundred diameter radius of the gas giant. We'll be in the shadow shortly." 23:17 < abudhabi> Arthur: Rolll Dex+Pilot. 23:17 < Arthur> !2d6+2: DexPilot 23:17 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "DexPilot": (1+5)+2. Total: 8. 23:17 * Ishmael does so, since even with space adaption radiation wasn't a stated part of the thing, and they'd probably have sutis or shielding for it technologically 23:18 < Ziggy> "This is like playing Russian Roulette with all the chambers loaded and a steel helmet." 23:18 < abudhabi> Ishmael: This isn't your grampa's mild solar wind. 23:18 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6*100,3 23:18 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6*100,3": (2)*100, (1)*100, (3)*100. Total: 200 100 300. 23:18 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6*100,3 23:18 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6*100,3": (5)*100, (5)*100, (6)*100. Total: 500 500 600. 23:19 * Ziggy takes out the radiation emergency applicators, since it's no longer safe to use standard anti-rads. 23:19 < abudhabi> You reach the gas giant's shadow, decreasing the radiation level from 'minor solar flare nearby' to 'major reactor leak'. 23:19 < abudhabi> But not before getting hit with another fluctuation. 23:19 < Ishmael> (Grandpa Ish lived on a planet with 100% active volcanos during the day and absolute zero at night, all of his decendants know the story, reguardless of accuracy) 23:20 < Ziggy> !1d6 23:20 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "1d6": (5). Total: 5. 23:20 < Arthur> (Vacc suit emergency kits seem like a thing we'd have, in which case, those have lead lined anti-radiation blankets in them) 23:21 < abudhabi> This is likely. What amount of rads do they suck up? 23:21 * Ziggy flips up her helmet visor, stabs her head, attaches a vacc-suit vomit bag after a few minutes. 23:21 < Ziggy> Rad-blankets absorb 40, I think? 23:21 * Ziggy is fine without one, but Near's probably going to need it. 23:22 < Arthur> (100 rads) 23:22 < Ishmael> (or operating compartments surrounded by lead/anti rad plating) 23:23 < Ishmael> (if not Ish is going to request that be put in the cargo hold at some point or he'll build them into each cabin) 23:23 < abudhabi> You arrive at the station safely, then. 23:23 < abudhabi> We'll continue next week! 23:24 * Ziggy grumbles and get back on comms once the choking hazard is over.